sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Kris Hartmann
Name: Kristina 'Kris' Hartmann Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Skateboarding, art, slacking off Appearance: At 5ft 8" and weighing in at 131 lbs, Kristina is a touch on the skinny side, with not much of a chest to speak of, although she's fit and in shape. Having short cropped, almost white blond hair, one could be forgiven for mistaking her for a boy, at least from the back. However, Kristina's face is distinctly feminine, with wide brown eyes, long lashes, and a cute little nose. Despite the fact Kristina has a generally smooth, clear complexion, she does have a large scar underneath her right eye. She is tanned more or less all over, not having many freckles at all. Kristina's elbows and knees seem to be constantly either scuffed up or scabbed, courtesy of her favourite hobby. Kristina can usually be found wearing thoroughly ragged jeans (through use rather than deliberate style), equally wrecked trainers, and t-shirts of bands such as Rise Against, or skating teams like Birdhouse. Commonly, she will be wearing white elbow bands, although falls ensure they don't stay that colour for long. Biography: Kristina was born and raised in St. Paul, however, both of her parents hail from overseas. Her father, Erik, is Swedish, and her mother, Amilie, comes from Germany. Both psychology graduates, the two of them met whilst attending a seminar and hit if off more or less immediately. Three months and a whirlwind of activity later, the two of them were already engaged and planning on embarking on a new life in the states. Eleven months after that, and Kristina arrived, unplanned, but no less cherished for that. From a young age, Kristina has had one huge passion, and that's skateboarding. When visiting her paternal uncle, Jan, at the age of five, Kris found herself captivated by the sizable half pipe that he had constructed in his backyard. Jan was delighted to see the interest his young niece was showing in what he referred to as his masterpiece, and for the rest of the time the family were there, spent every spare moment trying to teach Kris how to skate. Of course, it didn't go all that well, given her age, however, despite the bumps and tumbles she took whilst trying to get the hang of it (and her mother's worries), Kris just kept on getting back up and giving it another try. By the time the family left Sweden, Kris had found herself the owner of a brand new skateboard courtesy of her thrilled uncle. Ever since then, Kris has been pretty much obsessed with the hobby. She takes her board with her more or less everywhere she goes, and prefers it to walking in the vast majority of cases. Kris spends hours at a time at local skate parks, just stretching her abilities. As soon as one task is accomplished, one trick landed, she'll move onto the next, not caring how many times she falls or screws up in the process. Apart from one major mishap when she was fifteen, though, Kristina has been lucky enough to avoid any injuries further than scrapes and bruises. This incident, an overambitious attempt at a trick, resulted in Kris catching her face on a railing she was planning in grinding on and badly gashing herself - resulting in the scar she still bears today. Kristina has always been determined to become a big name in skating, practicing whenever she can and constantly resolving to master everything she can about skating. With these advantages, Kris has placed in a number of local level competitions, walking away with first place twice. Kristina is also fond of art, and carts around a sketchbook that's almost as inseparable from her as her skateboard. If she's not skating (which is rather rare), more often than not, she'll be scribbling away; regularly drawing designs for what she one day hopes will be her very own pro model. However, art for Kris isn't entirely about skating, and she enjoys drawing more or less anything, from fantastical creatures to renditions of a building that catches her eye. So far as academics go, Kristina most certainly does not take after her parents. She's not stupid, just lazy. For her, there are many better to do than study and complete homework. Any schoolwork Kris does do is usually grudging and under significant coercion from either school or her family. Despite this, Kris still manages to hit C+'s-B's, taking full advantage of the generous helping of intelligence she was born with. However, her parents have become more accepting of her ways over time, both recognising the passion she has for skateboarding, even if it acts to the detriment of her schooling. Furthermore, her younger brother Alexander is incredibly bright, and this takes the pressure off Kristina to achieve academically. For Erik and Amilie, that one of their children is an overachiever is enough. Kristina has a number of friends around school, mostly from artistic and skating circles, but a lot of others consider her a bit eccentric. Her boyish hair and obsession with skateboarding have led to some labelling Kris as a tomboy (not altogether unfair), and less kindly, a lesbian (the stereotype bothers her more than the inferences about her sexuality). Still, Kristina lets these minimal insults and rumours roll off her back. It will take more than a few remarks to dissuade her from her passion. Advantages: Kristina is extremely fit and very much in shape from her near-constant skateboarding. Furthermore, this has also given her quick reflexes - necessary for being able to land many of her tricks. In addition, nobody really has any reason to mistrust Kris, so it probably wouldn't be too much trouble for her to find allies. Finally, Kris has fallen off her board enough times that she can comfortably laugh off most bruises, scratches and grazes, although anything more serious than that and Kris won't deal with it any better than anyone else. Disadvantages: Kris tends to be incredibly reckless, and will often just plunge into situations headlong without giving a thought to the consequences. Needless to say, in a life or death scenario, this isn't the best mindset to have. Kristina's skateboard also had incredible emotional value to her, and being separated from it would be akin to losing a limb, especially since it's her preferred mode of transport. On the same lines, Kris is unused to travelling by foot and hence even though she's fit, she's likely to become worn out by the unfamiliar exercise. Finally, Kristina lacks any kind of combat training or ability, and wouldn't have the first idea on how to wield more or less anything. Designated Number: Female Student no. 29 --- Designated Weapon: SIG-Sauer P220 (9mm) rounds Conclusion: I haven't actually checked lately, but I'm pretty sure there is no half-pipe on the island. Almost positive. But whatever, G29 has a SIG-Sauer! That's just as good as a half-pipe, right? I'm sure she will agree as well. Too bad her recklessness will probably ensure death. The above biography is as written by Clueless. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]]Handled by: 'Namira '''Kills: 'Reika Ishida, Amber Whimsy, Albert Lions, Janet Claymont, Roland Hayes, Sunil Savarkar, Garry Villette '''Killed By: Kimberly Nguyen Collected Weapons: SIG-Sauer P220 (Issued weapon, to Reiko Ishida), C4 plastic explosive (from Etain Brennan), M79 Grenade Launcher (Tabitha "Tabi" Gweneth's BKA) Allies: Etain Brennan Enemies: Reiko Ishida, Kimberly Nguyen, Janet Claymont, R.J. Lowe, Eiko Haraguchi, Roland Hayes, Garry Villette Mid-game Evaluation: 'Kris awoke to find herself lying on a low hummock in the swamp, wet and muddied. After a brief moment of dazed confusion, she remembered the situation and exploded in a string of curses. She soon discovered, much to her distress, that the terrorists had taken her skateboard from her and began crying for some time. Eventually regaining her composure, Kris found that she had been issued with a gun and wrestled with the decision to throw it away, eventually resolving to keep it just as Reika Ishida arrived on the scene. Startled by Reika calling out, Kris swung around and instinctively pulled the trigger of the pistol, killing the other girl outright. Sickened and disturbed by what she'd done, Kris struggled to prevent a break down as she kneeled over Reika's corpse up until her best friend Etain Brennan arrived on the scene. Panicked by the thought of him judging her for the murder, Kris immediately fled from Etain and the swamp, abandoning her daypack and duffle bag and taking the pack dropped by Reika. )]] During her flight, often running blind, Kris would proceed to make her way across most of the island. Stopping at the south-east beach, Kris encountered a trio of other students; Kimberly Nguyen, Bridget Connolly and Steve Barnes and in alarm, almost drew her pistol again. Finding herself unable to speak because of sheer guilt, Kris nevertheless didn't attract undue suspicion in the face of the optimism of the others until Steve noticed that she was carrying Reika's pack - name-labelled. Tensions rose and Kris, nerves already frayed, took exception to Steve walking towards her and pulled out her gun. Both Bridget and Kimberly thereafter attempted to diffuse the situtation and the latter made the mistake of continuing to walk towards the extremely twitchy Kris. ''Intending to fire a warning shot, Kris miscalculated with her wavering aim and fired directly at Kimberly, hitting her square in the shoulder. Horrified and panicked, Kris ran away for a second time. Subsequently, Kris wound up in the residential district and, exhausted from how far she'd run in so little time, was violently sick. Moments later, she fainted, falling facefirst into the pool of vomit. Whilst she was unconscious Zach Jamis and Samya Franklin (a friend of Kris) arrived on the scene, with the nearby R.J. Lowe and Simon Fletcher coming over to try and help Kris out. In the grips of a nightmare of sorts Kris, upon recovering from her faint a few minutes later, lashed out at the feeling of people holding onto her. Discovering Samya and R.J. both had guns out, Kris reacted badly, demanding they put them away, but at the same time fearing that they had found out about her earlier actions. To her, any punishment meted out would be deserved. In spite of Samya ceasing to point her gun at Kris, however, the skater still felt that she had to move on, telling the group that they were better off without contact with her. Pleading that they not follow her, Kris moved on. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Kris is very close to her father and doesn't like to let him down. This can be seen in her anxiety when introducing her prom date, Etain Brennan to him, and also in a number of references during the game. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kris, in chronological order: Pre-Game: *Sky's the Limit *Come As You Are V4: *Flicker *D-Day *A Pit Stop of Sorts *Clean and Righteous *Clap For The Killers *Where There Is Fire, We Will Carry Gasoline *Lean On Me *Nothing But Soundwaves *Corpsewalker *Feral Intelligence *The Ballad of Ackbar *Livebait *Burn On Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kris Hartmann. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Dammit stop following my characters >:No but seriously, great work with Kris so far, I look forward to see where she goes from here. -Rocky *To be completely honest, she didn't strike me as anything special when I first read her profile during pregame. Now, though? I'm following her very closely. I can definitely see her going a long way, and I hope she does. - Stark *Kris is a testament of Namira's writing ability. From the chaotic and jumbled thoughts to the crazed behaviors, Kris is a snapped, pseudo player who is simply fun to read. She was also my first character to read, and a great first example. -Espional *Kris is a character I cannot really discuss objectively. Part of my writing process is getting very in-character, and Kris was tied into one of my kids' stories to such an extent that I spent half the game going pretty much, "Kris is the Antichrist." A well-written Antichrist, though! Kris was cool because she was a player from fear. She never enjoyed what she was doing, really. She kept in touch with at least part of her human side for a while, caring for [[Etain Brennan|Etain] and sometimes sometimes trying to avoid the violence. In fact, Kris never meant to start playing in the first place; she just picked up momentum and rolled with the hand fate dealt her. Kris was also special in that she had one of my favorite kills in V4. It's a simple thing, really. She lays a trap and then blows up the guy who stumbles into it. Compared to the excess seen in so many SOTF kills, though, this is really frightening because it's just a logical, efficient manner of going about dispatching people. Kris was one of the version's best traditional players, I think, and Elena did a great job with her. Even if she is the Antichrist. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students